Popsicle Challenge
by SakuraRock20
Summary: It's one hot summer day and Haruka and Niou went to buy a popsicle until Niou decide to play a game with Haruka. Sorry if I suck in writing a summary


Hi Minna-san! I'm CrescentMoon1886 and this is my first time I finished a story which took me days to finish it and i dedicate this story to piruchan and I want to thank Neospice for helping me correcting some grammars. I hope you like my story and i will gladly I accept some review.

This is by the way NiouxOc story

ENJOY THE STORY :D

* * *

"**POPSICLE CHALLENGE"**

It's one hot summer day, and people today are looking for some refreshment to overcome the heat. Other people just went to the beach, or to the swimming pool to have fun under the sun, and some others would just buy cool beverages to relax themselves. But there are two persons who are clashing with the heat. These two are Niou Masaharu, the infamous trickster of Rikkadai, and Kagurazawa Haruka, a skinny girl with a cheerful personality but shouldn't ever be messed with her. Currently, these two are talking to each other or rather bickering with each other.

"Who said you're the best tennis player?" Haruka asked "Of course, everyone knows I'm the best tennis player in the Rikkadai." Masaharu boasted to Haruka. "Yeah right, Yukimura-buchou or Bunta-sempai are much stronger than you, not only that, they are both among the best looking guys in school." Haruka said. Haruka missed the grimace on Niou's face which showed jealousy that quickly changed back to his normal poker-face.

"But I'm also a good-looking person." Niou's face was close to Haruka's which she instantly blushed at. "D-don't be so proud of yourself." Haruka looked away. There was a tint of pink on her face.

"Just admit it that you admire my charm."  
"Yeah right." Haruka scoffed, "I rather choose Bunta-sempai or Yukimura-buchou since at least they have manners unlike you." Haruka doesn't notice the look of Niou. If you look closely you could see jealousy in his eyes.

"You keep mentioning them, it's like you have crush on them, do you?" Niou eyes Haruka.

Haruka blushed instantly "I do not! And why would I have a crush on them when I like you." Haruka whispered the last part.

"What?"

"I said it's very hot."

"That's not what you sa-"

"Oh look an ice cream shop." Haruka pointed the shop and run towards it.

"Che." Niou follows Haruka.

Both of them enter the shop and Haruka scanned the different flavors of ice cream.

"Wow! All of this ice creams looks so delicious that I want to eat all of this." Haruka eyes sparkles in delight.

"Then buy them." Niou replied plainly.

"But I don't have that much money."

Niou rolled his eyes.

"Let's just buy popsicle and leave now because I wanna go home now."

"Fine." Haruka pouted and went to the cashier.

"Ohayo ma'am what can I get for you?" asked the cashier.

"One chocolate and... Hey Niou, what flavor do you want?" Haruka asked

"Strawberry."

"And a strawberry popsicle."

"Ok ma'am just wait a sec." The cashier left the two alone.

"Hey Haruka let's have a race."

"What kind of race?"

"Whoever is able to finish three (3) popsicle within two (2) mins will be able to whatever he or she wants with the loser."

"Hmm... Are you sure you're not planning any tricks or pranking me?" Haruka eyed Niou suspiciously.

"I promised I'm planning any thing." Niou raise his hand as a sign of promise. "And how many times have I lied to you?"

"Hmm... Wait, let me think- about a hundred of times."

"Just trust me."

"Fine. I accept your challenge."

"Great then."

"Ma'am here's your order."

"Could you give me another two (2) popsicles." Haruka ordered.

"No problem ma'am." The cashier left and got back with two more. "Here you go." The cashier handed the popsicle.

"Arigatou." Haruka handed over the money.

Both of them went to a corner table and sits down.

"Are you ready to lose?" Niou asked.

"You're going down."

"Get ready in 3." Haruka and Nious open the popsicle's wrapper.

"2." Both of them look each others eyes with fire in their eyes.

"1!" The two of them starts to eat the popsicle not wanting to lose the game. Haruka was able to finish her first ice cream and started with her 2nd popsicle. Niou was able to finish his 1st popsicle and continued with the 2nd popsicle. Both of them were able to finish the 2nd popsicle and now they are eating their last popsicle. Haruka was almost finish with her last popsicle when Niou thought of a plan.

"Hey Haruka." Niou called.

"Hmm?" Haruka looked at Niou.

Haruka was to ask Niou what's wrong when suddenly Niou came closer to haruka's face and licked the ice cream off her face.

"W-wah!.." Pausing, Haruka was red as a tomato and was so stunned she doesn't notice that Niou won the challenge.

"Looks like I'm the winner." Niou smirked.

Haruka snaps out to look at what happened.

"No fair!" Haruka was blushing. "You cheated so their is no winner."

"No way, I just licked off the ice cream on your face. " Niou smirked. "Besides there were no rules to break."

"But... but..."

"Just accept your defeat."

"Grr... Fine!" Haruka pouted.

"Okay then let's start now, I want you—"

"If it's about being your..." Haruka keeps blabbering about Niou's scheme to which it irritates the trickster.

"I don't like the partake in scheming—"

Haruka stopped blabbering and was shock ofverwhat's going on because the infamous trickster of Rikkidai was kissing her like there's no tomorrow. After a few minutes, they broke apart and both of them were catching their breath. Haruka was feeling dizzy and her heart was racing because of the kiss.

"Now could you listen to what I'm going to say?" Niou asked.

Haruka just nodded in response.

"As I was saying, I want you—"

"it's that a bad thing that you want me to do?" She interrupted him.

"Do you always like to interrupt? Or you just want another kiss?" Niou smirked.

Haruka instantly blushed "Shut up! I'm just worried that..."

"That I might involve you in pranking people that might get a lot of people hurt?"

"No, that's not what I meant." Haruka was blushing hard and tears were threatening to fall any minute.

"Hey?!" Niou was panicking "What's wrong?!"

"I'm just worried that your playing with my heart that I don't want to raise my hopes that you like me."

Niou stay silent. Haruka closed her eyes and hear tears slip but Niou brush her tears away.

"I won't lie to the person that I loved so much." Niou is caressing her face.

Haruka eyes widen from what she heard.

"N-niou..!"

"I know your've always hated my guts and my behavior, but I want you to like me so I always doing pranks to you just to get your attention." Niou was now holding her hands.

Haruka stay silent and continued to listen to Niou.

"And I also don't like other guys coming near you or when you talk about other guys. It makes me angry and jealous." Niou let go Haruka's hand.

"I'm sorry if I'm acting like an idiot." Niou scratched his head.

Haruka giggled and Niou was happy that he got to see Haruka's smile.

"Yes, you're an idiot Niou."

Niou was confused.

"Because I have been loving you since the day we first met." Niou's eyes widen and he couldn't believe it that girl he loved also loved him back.

"You mean all those times that—"

"Of course, even though I'm always annoyed at you, it makes me love you more." Haruka smiled sweetly at Niou which he blushed.

"Then are you ready for our date?"

"Date?"

"Yup, that's what I'm going to ask you but you keep interrupting me."

"You mean..."

"Will you?" Niou asked hopefully.

Haruka smiled and nodded at Niou. Nious was happy that she accept his offer.

"By the way, one more thing that I want you to do."

"What is it?"

"Tell me how you feel towards me?"

Haruka had a blush in her face but she smiled "Daisuki, Niou-kun."

"Daisuki, Haru-chan."

Both of them smiled to each other.

"By the way I'll take you home Haruka-chan."

"Eh? Why?"

"Because I don't want my girlfriend to walk alone."

Haruka smiled and held his hand and they left the shop with a happy feeling with each other's company.

As the sun was setting, they stop walking and kiss each other for a moment and broke apart and continue to walk home.

* * *

**~FIN~**

I would say the ending suck because I don't know what I'm writing . Sorry if the ending is a disaster but I hope you like it. Please leave a review...


End file.
